


On Your Wings

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriages, Draconic AU, Dragon Thor, Dragon tongue, Elven!Loki, Forced Marriage, Intersex Loki (Marvel), King Thor, Licking, Loki will be Queen, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor absolutely treasures Loki, Thor is humanoid, Thor likes getting what he wants, Winning Loki over, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Loki, youngest prince of the Jotun Elves has been forced into a marriage with the king of dragons himself, Thor, in order to unite the elven and draconic kingdoms in peace. But the younger man is NOT happy about it, despite the king's apparent obsessive adoration of him, and Thor must win him over. It's a good thing Thor is good at getting what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write!

The Laufeyson family was sitting at dinner, which, as usual, was a quiet affair. However, the tension in the air at the moment was so thick only the clatter of a knife against a plate was enough to jolt only one member out of their trance like way of eating. 

 

Laufey turned his head and looked at his youngest, Loki. The small Jotun elf was staring at his plate. To others, he looked blank, without emotion, but a father knows his son well enough to recognize a look of pure fury. 

 

“Loki.” Laufey said quietly, making all members of the family look up. “You are excused from the table.” 

 

With a silent stare, Loki got up, and knocked his chair over as he went, walking out of the dining hall and up several staircases to his room. 

 

The rest of the family resumed eating in near silence. 

 

\----

 

Loki didn't want to be married. He didn't want to bear children. And most of all, he didn't want to be the bargaining chip that was bartered for peace between his kind and the dragons. 

 

Well, not just Jotun elves, but  _ all  _ elves. It was a bit too much responsibility to bear, and he didn't want it all to rest on his shoulders. He also didn't want to be wed to the fierce dragon king. Or at least, what they said was an equivalent to a king. 

 

Yet still, he was in a horse drawn carriage, looking out the window and wishing he were anywhere else than on his way to be married. 

 

The large stone castle was built into the wall of the mountain, and it was a long ride from the elven homeland to the heart of the dragon folk's territory.   
  
Thor was not a patient being. When he wanted things, he wanted them now.    
And despite it still being early, the dragon was pacing in his quarters, periodically awaiting the arrival of his bride.   
  
The bargain had come after a great deal of negotiating, and the Dragon Lord had agreed to a peace treaty in exchange for one of the Jotun king's offspring.    
Though Thor had never seen who he would be wedded to, he had heard tales of the elven family's otherworldly beauty.    
And Thor was rather fond of pretty things.   
  
The red scales on his shoulders clinked against each other as he turned again towards the door.    
He was about to stalk out to kill time when his right hand appeared in the doorway.   
  
The grim dragon was clad in black scales, and he regarded Thor with a small bow.   
"The elven carriage approaches."   
"Finally-," Thor growled, a small stem of smoke sifting from his mouth as he spoke. 

 

Loki looked up at the castle, nose wrinkled in disgust as he looked upon it. Gaudy, that's what he thought. Tacky, too. Anyone else who looked upon it looked at it in awe for the dragons had spent many, many years carving the castle into something splendid, inlaid with gold and precious stones. Once upon a time, dwarves had roamed the inner halls, but the dragons had killed all they had found for their treasures. Any dwarves left in the realm were far, far beneath the surface of the earth, safe from the beasts. 

 

Although Loki had met and seen a powerful dragon before, he knew their humanesque shape was just apart of their power. They were born scaled and shaped like lesser dragons. This Thor... the one he would marry, was rumored to be one of the most powerful, and he opted to keep some of his dragon features on, even when in his two legged skin. 

 

Loki didn't want to get out as the carriage rolled to a stop, but a stern look from his father meant he had to. 

 

Hogun was already out front, and when the blue elegy was helped down from his carriage, he gave a small incline of his head.    
  
"Loki Laufyson." He greeted, and when his father exited the carriage as well, Hogun bowed, his black scale armor glinting like onyx in the sun.   
"Lord Laufy of the Jotun kingdom." He was greeted formally.   
  
"On behalf of Valhala, we welcome you to Asgard. King Thor awaits the both of you." Hogun turned and escorted them up the steps to the massive castle.   
  
  
Inside was just as grand and lavish as the outside, and the air was heavy with the scent of stone and gold.   
Every doorway was huge, and treasures from not only the dwarves but from around the world were displayed in a show of luxury and power.

 

Loki looked down at the floor, following the back of his father's heels with his eyes. He would never familiarize his eyes with the way the castle looked. It was not his home and even if he spent the next three thousand years a wedded hostage in it, it would never be a place to call home. 

 

They stopped and Loki saw the shining reflection of what must be his intended on the floor. But he did not dare lift his eyes. 

 

"My liege," Hogun bowed deeply to his king,   
"King Laufy of the Jotun elves and ambassador for the Elven kingdoms, and his son, Prince Loki." Hogun announced them as a formality as the two older men knew very well whom the other was.    
  
"Ith Thor, coi ui vi petranaswin ekess ocuir wux tenamalo." Laufy said with an incline of his head.   
  
"Your understanding of the draconic language has improved, Laufy."   
But Thor's iron blue eyes settled upon the smaller elf, staring straight at the ground.   
  


Loki was refusing to look up, and Thor's deep rumbling voice shook his body. This made him resolve to bore a hole into the ground with his eyes, but above all he would refuse to look at his father's choice of husband for him. 

 

The shining floors reflected the dragon was walking towards him, and heavy steps, and thick boots coming into view announced Thor's very close proximity to him. 

 

“Loki.” Laufey said warningly, but Loki refused to look up all the same. “Forgive my son for his petulant ways. You did, after all, request my youngest.” 

 

At this, Loki's head snapped up towards his father and his ruby eyes narrowed at the elf. 

 

_ “You do not speak for me any longer, you old fool.”  _ He hissed, rage rolling off of him in great waves. 

 

The sound of a dragon chuckling was more like a rolling thunder.    
"And here I thought you were meek."    
  
Thor cocked his head, but when the smaller elf went to look to the floor again, Thor caught him but the chin, gently tilting his face to forced Loki to look at him.   
  
And despite the tales he had heard, they did not do the prince justice. His skin was a deeper blue than his father's, but his eyes which flashed at him like daggers, were sparkling rubies.    
  
Thor made a growling sound of approval, his lips quirking into a small smirk.    
"He is perfect."

 

Furious, Loki smacked the massive hand holding his chin away, an ice dagger appearing his hand as he stretched his arm to point the tip of it to his betrothed's throat. 

 

“Do not speak of me as if I am some wares you are looking over, dragon.” Loki growled. The dragon raised a brow, daring the elf, and Loki dug the tip in slightly, drawing a bead of dark, deep red blood. 

 

Thor could see Layfy's barely retained look of shock from the corner of his eye, as well as Hogun who had bulked at the would be attack.    
  
But Thor's smirk never left his face. With ease, the dragon grabbed the wrist with the blade and the other to pull the Jotun off the ground and flush to his broad chest.   
  
He ignored the yelp and the angry kicking and he turned his head to the blade, letting out a breath just hot enough to melt the ice from Loki's hand. 

 

Loki could feel the fire in Thor's chest and he tried to push away, but the dragon did not let him go, no matter how much Loki hit or kicked. He looked to his father and resolved to beg in their native tongue. 

 

_ “You lied! You told me I was your favored son and yet, look- you are forcing me to marry a brute!”  _ He screamed, tears nearly forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.  _ “Do not permit this! Take me home! Please!”  _

 

_ “SILENCE, BOY!”  _ Laufey roared at his son.  _ “This is unbecoming of someone of your birth and status! If you will not stop, I will leave you here disowned. The dragons may do what they will with you and I will not lose sleep over it!”  _

 

Shocked, Loki stopped kicking, his mouth falling open at his father's threat. Hjs father had hardly said harsh words to him his entire life, and yet now... Now he was willing to let Loki fend for himself.    
  


Thor wished he had made more of an effort to learn the Jotun language, but whatever King Laufy had said, silenced his son immediately.    
  
He looked down at the young elf again, who eyes now glistened with unspilled tears, and it made Thor covet them even more.    
  
"You need not fear for your safety, Loki. You are under my protection now, and no others would dare lay a claw upon you."

 

Loki looked to him, and the tears were threatening to fall with the harsh jerk of his head. 

 

“None except you, isn't that right?” He asked under his breath, but he knew Thor had heard him. “You all will feel at peace with this arrangement, and yet I'm supposed to sit and be happy and know my place. I'm just a breeding slut for  _ dragons. _ ” 

 

He spat the word in his native tongue, letting it drip off his tongue like a curse. Laufey looked at his son, disappointment on his face. The young elf did not know what to do, and, in a moment of defeat, let the tears fall from his eyes. 

 

Thor growled, but not out of anger.   
"You are not a breeder, Loki. You will be my Queen and revered among my people as such. I will not accept anyone throwing insults to my bride like that, least of all yourself."   
  
With a hand surprisingly delicate that of a dragon of his size, Thor wiped away a tear, but his expression held a sternness to it still.    
  
"You are right that you are no commodity to be consumed or hoarded. No, you are far more than that, and you will be even more after tomorrow's ceremony."

 

Laufey saw Loki's eyes widen, and he cleared his throat. 

 

“You are the most important person in elven and draconian history, Loki.” He said, which made his son look at him, shocked. “Everything from this moment on depends on you. I would've never given this honor to your siblings.” 

 

Loki was shaking in his intended's arms. Their words softened his hurt, and he was no longer pushing away from Thor. While his anger was still there, he was no longer ready to kill anyone who so much as looked at him. He swallowed his sadness and looked at Thor, who was holding him closer and watching intensely. 

 

“I... Let me down, please.” He asked quietly. 

 

Thor hesitated, but only for a moment after holding his red gaze for a moment longer.    
The dragon set Loki back down onto the polished stone floor, but he kept a hand on him almost as if he was still expecting the elf to either bolt or hit him again.    
  
"Your father is right. You are a beacon of peace for generations to come." Thor stated.   
It was one thing that Thor and Laufy had agreed on the treaty, but history would remember Loki as the brave Jotun elf who saw that peace through to unite both kingdoms.    
  
There was a silence that filled the air with the weight of that responsibility, but the dragon broke it by motioning for Hogun once more.    
"You both must be weary from your travels, allow Hogun to escort you to your rooms."

 

Loki watched as his father began to follow the dragon, but he turned and looked at Thor. 

 

“I will not just be a queen, but also  _ your _ queen, right?” He asked, and Thor nodded, looking a little amused. “Then  _ you _ will escort me to my room.” 

 

He didn't  _ need _ Thor to do it, but he wanted to test just how powerful he might be. 

 

Thor regarded him for a moment, but the the smirk that had been there earlier returned.   
Loki had an expression on his face that the king 

could not put his finger on, but Thor found he liked it.   
  
"..Very well~" The dragon hummed, opening his hand for Loki to take, and when finally he did, Thor walked them down the grand halls towards the West wing.   
  
"This castle will be as much yours as it is mine," Thor said, raising his hand to the tall walls and ornate carvings within them. "It may seem too big right now, but it is easier to learn than you might expect. Dragons so not exactly do well in mazes."

 

Loki looked down, seeing his hand intertwined with the dragon's and felt a slight repulsion. It was almost as if Thor  _ liked _ him. 

 

“It's tacky.” He complained, his face turning purple when Thor told him they could change things around if he liked. The dragon continued his tour, and Loki found himself staring at their hands again, this time focusing on the big emerald ring on the dragon's finger. 

 

“Give that to me.” He demanded, pointing to the ring. 

 

Thor paused, looking down at the gemstone, then back up to Loki again.    
"... it will be too big for you. I can have one crafted for you to your size for our wedding if that pleases you."

 

“No.” Loki shook his head. “I want  _ that  _ one.” 

 

The dragon looked rather hesitant, so Loki let go of his hand, and dug around in his pockets. 

 

“I'll trade you.” He said, holding up a carefully crafted crystal vial. In it, his favorite perfume sloshed around, the liquid bright green and sparkling. But Thor still looked unconvinced. Loki, in trying to think of what he could do, realized he had nothing else to offer, but himself. Thor had looked at him like a grand prize, he realized in hindsight. 

 

“I'll give you a kiss.” He said. The elf held out the vial as well. 

 

That got the dragon to truly consider, and he bit his lower lip not in indecision, but rather in Loki's surprising bargaining skills.   
  
Thor tilted the Jotun's chin up just slightly.    
"A REAL kiss?" He tapped his own lips with a long finger, and after a second, Loki nodded.    
  
The king made a low sound and he, still somewhat slowly, worked the ring off of his finger.   
"Agreed~" he grinned.

 

Loki put his hands on Thor's shoulders and pulled him down, standing on tip toe as their lips connected, Thor's large hand coming behind his head to hold him there for a moment longer. They seperated, but Thor had a thick arm around Loki's waist, holding him close. 

 

“Give me my emerald.” Demanded the elf breathily. 

 

Another rumbling chuckle left the dragon and he chased Loki's lips only to have the elf pull away further, leveling him with a look and a quick glance at the ring and back.   
  
Thor groaned, but he had made a deal after all.    
He took Loki's hand and opened the palm to place the over sized ring into it, and closed his long blue fingers back over it.   
  
"Precious gems suit you," the king kissed his closed hand.

 

Loki blushed, but did not answer the comment. 

 

“Here.” He hastily shoved the vial into the big hand that covered his. “Show me my rooms.” 

 

\---

 

Loki's rooms were attached to Thor's by way of a hidden door behind a curtain. The dragon was most excited to tell the elf of this, but the younger looked a little perturbed by it. 

 

“You will not visit unannounced.” He said, and pushed Thor away, who had tried to catch his lips in a kiss, murmuring flattering compliments to him. 

 

Thor grumbled at that remark.    
"But I am to be your husband. Unannounced visits will come with that territory." The dragon argued lightly.   
  
He advanced on the pretty elf again, who in turn took a step back to keep a stubborn distance.    
  
"You might find you enjoy an unannounced visit..especially late at night~, or maybe in middle of the day?" Thor's expression echoed his thoughts.

 

The elf took another step back, scowling. 

 

“You're supposed to be fierce, not a pervert.” Loki side stepped a lunge and looked around. His bed was awfully big... It seemed it was expected he would receive visits from his husband. 

 

Thor came up behind him and pulled him close, and again Loki felt the heat against his back, and thought to himself he wouldn't mind it at night for sleeping. But it was clear the last thing on the king's mind was sleeping. 

 

“Stop it!” Loki hissed, his ice dagger coming back out, but Thor grabbed his wrist again and slightly twisted, forcing the dagger to fall and shatter into many pieces. “Stop! It!” 

 

Thor stopped moving, but he did not let Loki go.    
"You know, this marriage will go much smoother if you aren't constantly trying to stab me." Thor looked from the pieces on the floor back to the elf.   
  
With a quick twist of his hand, he had Loki facing him once again.   
The dragon would not force himself upon his bride, but he would not be denied his beauty.   
  
He leaned down to kiss him again, but he stopped short, blue eyes flickering up to red.    
"Allow me another kiss?"

 

Loki challenged him with a look. 

 

“What will you give me?” Loki asked, his face determined. “Peace comes at a price and so do my kisses.” 

 

Thor smiled, showing a flash of teeth.    
"I can make you see stars, dear husband~," the blond's voice conveying his meaning almost as much as his intense gaze.    
The hand that had been on Loki's waist moved down to his hip.    
"I can give you complete satisfaction, in exchange for a single kiss."

 

The prince looked up at the king, greed and curiosity and fear all dancing across his beautiful facial features. 

 

“I don't just want to  _ see _ stars.... I want to  _ own _ stars.” Whispered the elf, who didn't stop the hands moving across his body suddenly. 

 

Thor growled with lust at the statement, and he picked Loki up from the ground again, his huge hand firmly on his blue ass.   
"Then they are yours," the dragon purred, his breath hot against the elf's neck.    
  
He walked them towards the large bed that was layered with luxurious silks and furs, laying him down but still did not let him go.    
Thor finally came up Loki's jaw, placing hot nips and tiny kisses up to his dark blue lips.    
  
He didn't let Loki pull away as quickly as he had in the hall, and he deepened the kiss, tongue bushing against his lips and urging him to open for the dragon king.

 

Loki blushed as his lips parted, and their tongues met. Thor's was hot and wet against his, sliding around his mouth and across his teeth, tasting every bit of him that it could. Thor pulled away, but his body was pinning down the elf to the comfortable bed.

 

“You will give me stars?” Loki asked, a look on his face that made him look ever more pretty. “I mean it.... I'll stop fighting you if you give me what I want.”    
  


Thor's eyes seemed to burn brighter.   
"Anything your heart desires," the dragon pulled at the clasp of Loki's robe, exposing a slim shoulder which was tasted as well.    
  
"Anything. It will be yours."    
The elf was so much smaller than him, and laying half splayed on the bed with his exquisite robe half open, it was a sight that Thor could not resist.    
  
"You are mine now, Loki. I will shower you with gifts beyond your imagination, wrap you in luxury befitting of my queen, and make sure you will want for nothing."

 

It was tempting- all of it was tempting, and it was  _ his.  _ Loki sat up, scooting out and away from under Thor. He pulled his robe back up, but didn't fasten it. 

 

“Then I want to wait to... for you to touch me like this. I want to wait.” He said, as Thor followed him up the bed, making him lay down once more. “Please...” 

 

But he didn't begrudge the dragon a kiss, even though he firmly kept his robe closed with his hand, and his legs clamped shut. Thor was so big above him, and the elf was afraid truth be told. 

 

“We may kiss, but nothing more.” He said against the king's lips. 

 

Thor took the kiss that was so closely offered, but his expression changed very little.    
When he pulled away, he kissed his jaw, and nibbled teasingly at the elf's pointed ears.   
  
"May I kiss you.. anywhere?" Thor asked, pushing the boundaries Loki had tried to set when his hot wet kisses moved down his neck.   
  
"You would be amazed at what my mouth can do for you~" he tempted.

 

Loki tried to jerk away at the feeling of Thor's tongue lathing his skin, and suddenly got the feeling it wasn't Thor's  _ normal  _ tongue. An ice dagger appeared in his hands and he thrusted it upwards into Thor's side in a panic. The dragon let out a roar and jumped away, and Loki saw, to his absolute horror, that Thor's mouth had somewhat morphed into a dragon's snout, and his long tongue was curling itself back inside the set of ferocious jaws. 

 

When Thor spoke, his voice was deeper and it shook the room. 

 

"That- was fucking uncalled for." The dragon took the blade from his side, heating it up to turn to steam in his hand.    
  
But there was no rage that followed, despite the thin line of blood from the wound.    
Thor crawled back onto the bed, back up Loki, but the time he pinned both hands down.   
  
"You actually stabbed me-," Thor's voice was returning to normal and he almost sounded impressed, if not annoyed. It wasn't like Loki I hadn't made it apparent he was willing to stab him, but to actually go through with it, against the king dragon himself. Well. That took more gall than many within his kingdom could ever muster.   
  
"That's good." At Loki's surprised yet confused expression, Thor actually smiled. "The future queen of this kingdom should be able to follow through with their threats."

 

And for the first time since he had arrived, Loki smiled up at the dragon. Thor's face had turned back to... Well, a human one. He couldn't say it was Thor's normal face for he had no idea if it  _ was _ . 

 

“I'll stab you over and over again.” He promised, almost lovingly. “You said you would give me what I want and what I want is to only share kisses between our lips. Perhaps, if you are so inclined, you may kiss my cheek.” 

 

The dragon leaned down, and they gently kissed. 

 

“And do  _ not _ lick me. I am not food.” 

 

Thor laughed heartily at that, letting his wrists go.   
"Ah, but you  _ do _ taste good." He countered, wondering that the little lad would taste like on the inside, but it seemed Loki could read those thoughts that nearly manifested as words and another knife was drawn and raised as a warning.   
  
Thor grinned, but he put his hands up.   
"No licking.." He finally said, and when the Prince lowered his weapon again, Thor moved right back to his claimed spot upon dark lips.    
Thor had to actually fight the urge to go further.   
  
"Are you hungry, my bride?"

 

Loki shrugged, and rolled away from being pinned under the dragon. He wanted to explore his new home. It felt strange to consider it his home- especially given the fact that he was to rule over the kingdom with Thor. 

 

“May I address you by your name, my lord?” Loki asked with a tilt of his pretty head. He let go of his robe and it opened slightly, exposing his blue skin to the dragon, who looked at it hungrily.

 

“You so boldly call me by mine.” Pointed out the elf. 

 

The king wanted trace the blue lines that adorned Loki's body almost as soon as he saw it, but he forced his gaze back up to Loki's.    
  
Those red eyes were so sultry that it was easy to melt into that lovely color.   
  
"We are to be formally married tomorrow, and we will share a very long future together. You may call me by my name, or any other if that is your wish."    
Thor smirked, stalking Loki across the bed again, making the scales on his shoulder clink together as he did.

 

Loki watched the scales, mesmerized by how they picked up the light. 

 

“Thor-” He whispered the name like a forgotten prayer and the dragon made a grunting noise that thrilled the elf. “Beast.” 

 

Thor made it again as he covered Loki's body with his own. 

 

“Brute.” Thor was halfway up his body, the grunting noise echoing in the room. Their faces were a mere inch apart, and Loki closed his eyes and whispered, “Dragon.” 

 

His lips were pulled into a deep kiss, the back of his head in the palm of Thor's hand. The elf's fingers moved up to touch the scales of his betrothed, and he broke the kiss to look at them more closely. 

 

“I want one of these.” Loki murmured, then looked at Thor expectantly. 

 

Thor cocked his head slightly, glancing at the opalescent red that contrasted so beautifully against Jotun blue.   
  
"A scale?" He swung his gaze back to Loki, his expression different than before as this was more to ask than a simple ring on his finger.    
"I have fought and killed those who would attack me and mine. Their weapons brutal and their blades sharp as any ice. None have succeeded in shearing off a single one of my scales."   
  
Thor leaned in closer, his breath even warmer than before as it ghosted across Loki's neck.    
"What spoil would you give me in return for such a thing?"

 

Loki shivered, knowing a kiss would not be enough. The dragon seemed ever so interested in  _ licking _ however. If he could stand it for a moment.... 

 

“You may taste me, my lord.” Loki said, sitting up to let his robe fall from his shoulders, exposing his chest. Thor's hands instantly roamed his skin, and the elf closed his eyes as he saw Thor's head dip to lap at a purple nipple, trembling as the dragon gently nibbled, then moved on to the next one. A hand was slipping into his leggings-

 

“No! I said ‘taste'- remove your hand.” Loki objected. 

 

Thor's eyes flickered up again, the hungry lust darkening his look, but he reluctantly withdrew his hand.   
The dragon could do just fine without the aid of his hands.    
  
Thor growled again, he lowered his head further and took the hem of his leggings between his teeth and pulled them down.    
  
The scent of Jotun musk was practically intoxicating, and despite Loki's attempts at pretending, he could smell the arousal upon the elf.    
And gods above did he want to taste.    
  
Thor spread his legs more, running his hands up his thighs and tracing the markings as he did.   
He slipped his tongue out, normal at first as it ran the length of the smaller's semi hard cock, and then dipping lower to taste Jotun cunt.    
  
He gave a low and long growl of approval as he lapped at the sensitive bud there, feeling Loki's muscles tense under the hands that kept him pinned open.

 

“Oh, no!” Loki cried, but his head fell back at the feeling of Thor's tongue circling around his clit, and then licking a long swipe up his slit, before thick fingers parted the purpley folds to reveal bright pink insides. He whimpered and tried to move away, but Thor's tongue entered his virgin cunt and the elf froze, then his body began to shake and he tried to push the king's head away. Thor, it seemed, had absolutely no intention of stopping and Loki was worried he soon would not want him to halt in his oral ministrations. 

 

The taste was even more exquisite than his scent, and Thor extended his tongue to go deeper within Loki, flexing and licking all he could and moaning deeply when the elf stopped pushing him and instead grabbed a thick handful of his blond hair and tugged.    
The dragon wasn't sure if it was to get him to stop or to encourage him to go deeper and he chose the latter.    
  
His draconic tongue curled out further, able to graze Loki's clit as he still worked most of himself within the near gushing hole.

 

Loki was pushing Thor's head against his cunt, whining as he bucked slightly, his own hand wrapping around his cock. The elf's noises grew louder and louder, and he yelped when Thor pulled him close, his arms going under the smaller's thighs, hooking them together. 

 

“No, no, no, no-” Loki sobbed, his chest heaving. Despite his pleas, the elf came, his pussy gushing all over Thor's devious tongue, and his cock spurting pearly strings across his bare chest. The elf collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch his breath. 

 

Thor licked up all the Jotun had to spend greedily, deciding he very VERY much liked the taste of his new bride.   
  
He crawled back up Loki and kissed him, letting him taste himself on his now human sized tongue.    
Thor kept himself between Loki's splayed legs, his arousal very prominent against his naked body.    
  
"As promised..." Thor said as he drew back some, and he chose a scale on his shoulder. He winced as it cracked, the sound almost crystalline and echoed.

 

Loki watched as Thor pulled the scale out from under the others, and noticed how worried the dragon looked as he handed it to the elf. Dragons, as Loki understood, were vain creatures, more so than elves. 

 

“It is almost as if you lost it in a heroic battle.” Loki said softly, cradling the scale in his hand. “And you found it and brought it back to me.” 

 

A large hand brought his chin up, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. 

 

“Thank you.” Loki whispered. With a curious hand, Loki fingered the spot where Thor had pulled the scale, marveling in how soft it felt. He looked up to see Thor staring at him, his face unreadable. It wasn't an ugly face, no. In fact, Thor was rather handsome. 

 

“You will do anything I ask of you, won't you?” Loki asked quietly, the realization of the extent of his power dawning on him. 

 

Thor was silent for a moment, gently taking Loki's stand that was on his shoulder and pressing his fingers to his lips.    
  
"Yes.," the simple answer held weight,  a sense of unmovable certainty. Thor had already given Loki a scare off his own body after having only truly known him for an hour.    
  
Yet the king still gave his answer without question. Loki was his queen, and by this time tomorrow every kingdom would elevate him as well.    
"I am yours, my Queen."

 

Loki sat up, and closed his robe around his body. Thor kissed his neck, then his cheek, and then his lips. 

 

“.... Thank you.” Loki said, looking at the scale again. “I would like to wear it.” 

  
Thor smiled. "I will have my jeweler craft it into a necklace for you."    
His scale around Loki's neck would be another symbol of strength for his queen.   
A piece of the dragon king now belonged to him entirely.    
  
Thor forced himself to pull away lest he make another attempt to defile the beautiful elf again, and get another dagger to the side.    
It had of course already started healing, but the cold was particularly uncomfortable for the blond.    
  
"Come.. Let me show you the rest of your new home."   
Thor held out a hand for the Jotun to take.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor escorted his bride through the grand castle, showing off ballrooms and parlors and halls. Each room was decorated in plundered or created treasures, and outfitted with lavish clothes and furniture.    
  
Even the gardens, which had been specially created after the dwarves disappeared from the castle, was carved out on a flat plane of the mountain hundreds of feet up.    
In it grew a bounty of beautiful flowers and plants even in the semi hard terrain.

 

Loki looked around, then up at the sky. He turned to glance at his intended, and then at the scale in his hand, which he had still been holding. 

 

“What do dragon brides typically wear when they are married?” He asked, curious to know suddenly. Thor's hand was in his own, and Loki had to admit the warmth was nice. 

 

Thor smiled, meeting the other's gaze. In the sunlight they seemed to shine even brighter.   
  
"It depends on the dragon of course. But traditionally, they are adorned with strands of gold that represent the sun. Their bodies are wrapped with them, with red silk ties."

 

Loki thought about it. 

 

“I am not a dragon.” He said, and looked up at the king. “And the sun does not represent me.” 

 

Thor gave him a thoughtful look, and the elf opened his mouth to speak again. 

 

“Will I be given the respect I deserve?” He asked, and proceeded to explain further. “I am not a dragon. I am a noble of the enemy.... Will I be respected?” 

 

Thor turned to him fully, regarding his bride with an unreadable look.    
  
"You will be given the highest honor our people can give. If you wish to wear what represents you, Loki, then no one will dare question your decision. These are changing times, and indeed you are no dragon."   
  
He brought Loki's hand up for a kiss.    
"This is a union of two vastly different kingdoms. What do the Jotun traditionally wear for marriages?"

 

“Marriage is rare.” Loki answered. “Elves do not mate for life, traditionally. We are not like dragons in that respect.” 

 

He saw Thor lift a heavy brow. 

 

“But when two elves decide they wish to be bound to each other for all times, typically, they will dress each other. It is to see how they will honor their partner and continue to honor them.” Explained Loki. “I... But I've not prepared anything for our wedding tomorrow.” 

 

The confession burned- and how Loki felt a fool to admit he had cared so little about the marriage, so caught up in his anger over being forced to marry that he had not weighed the positives to it. Like getting what he wanted. 

 

Thor cupped Loki's cheek to have him look back up at him.    
"The day is still young. Tell me what you require and I will see to it that it is promptly delivered."    
  
Thor was quite serious, and with the wealth at his disposal, Loki could ask for literally anything.   
  
The dragon was honestly struck with the idea of the Jotun's traditions, as it seemed sentimental and it gave the ceremony a deeper meaning between the two than a simple unioning.    
  
Going against tradition for the dragon king himself might raise some brows, but Thor had meant what he said to Loki. The Times were changing, and what better proof of that than embracing their once enemy's cultural traditions?

 

Loki shied away from the gentle hand on his cheek and stepped back, a thoughtful look on his face. 

 

“Silk.... The color of your scales, and of the moon.” He said, thinking. “Your most accomplished seamstresses and your measurements. And access to jewels befitting a dragon- a dragon  _ king _ , at that.” 

 

The comment made Thor's lips twitch up in a smile, and Loki grinned back. 

 

“I expect you to honor me in the way I intend to honor you.” Said the elf rather seriously. “For if you do not, my family  _ will _ take offense. To attempt this tradition is a step in the right direction... but to attempt it poorly will set us back several steps.” 

 

Red was silent for a moment, taking in what Loki said.   
  
But he nodded his understanding.    
"I understand, Loki. And I will not disappoint you, nor the kingdoms."    
Already Thor was formulating ideas for how he would honor the striking young elf before him.    
  
He turned towards the arch they had entered through the garden, echoing a worded growl.   
Almost immediately a guard appeared, bowing lowly having been summoned.    
  
Thor spoke in Draconic, ordering the guard to summon the needed seamstresses and gather specific materials as Loki had requested.    
The smaller dragon bowed after and quickly went to obey.    
  
Thor turned back to Loki.    
"You said you wish to have your choice of jewels?" Loki nodded, and Thor offered his hand.    
"Then let me take you to my personal treasury."

 

Loki took his hand again, and they walked down a few levels, to a heavily guarded door. 

 

Thor opened it with a spark of magic that started at the top and ran around the door, and it opened with a small  _ thudding _ noise. Loki took a deep breath as the door opened, and it was a good thing he did for he lost it all when he saw the glittering piles of jewels and golds and silvers filling every corner of the massive room. 

 

“This is  _ yours _ ?” He asked, letting go of the dragon's hand and walking inside. 

 

Thor grinned, both proudly and for the way Loki's eyes lit up in absolute wonder.   
  
"Yes, every last piece in this room was gained from my own hand." Personal hordes were common for dragons of any stature, but a horde could only be accumulated by that single dragon. An army would have no obligation to give what they plunder to the king.    
  
It was a show of personal power. The bigger the horde, the more powerful the dragon. So it was no surprise that Thor's outsized every dragon's in the realm.

 

Loki ran his hand over the nearest pile of gold, and picked it up, letting it run through his fingers. 

 

“Therefore it is also mine, is it not?” He asked, tilting his head as he picked up a fist-sized ruby. “Look, it is like my eyes.” 

 

He held it up next to his face. There were diamonds larger than his head sitting on heavy piles of gold and other jewels, but an emerald, massive in its size caught his eye. It was breathtaking. 

 

“How is there even any more wealth in the world?” Loki whispered to himself. 

 

Thor chuckled deeply, noticing where Loki's eyes lingered the longest and what jewels he gravitated to. The emerald in particular.   
  
"The world is filled with bountiful treasure if one is only willing to look, and take," the dragon ran his hands over some of the gold, letting the coins patter to the ground.   
  
"I've traveled through realms and kingdoms, and gained jewels and coins from each passing, risking life and hide to some."

 

Loki looked around, and began to pick things up that caught his eyes. 

 

“Is that so?” He asked, and turned to Thor. The dragon was greedy- hoarding everything down where none had access. But oh, he would share with his queen. “Thor-” 

 

That made his intended look up at him, his brow quirked. 

 

“Have the guards leave the room.” 

 

Thor cocked his head in slight question, curiosity piqued at the sultry look in his bride's ruby eyes.    
  
**_"Shiviri. Jaseve udoka."_ ** He said loudly, but not taking his eyes off of Loki. The guards stationed by the door snapped to attention, both bowing in unison before filing out.    
One looked over his shoulder before slowly closing the door.   
  
Thor stalked towards Loki, fingers trailing over a cracked geode with exposed amethyst shards.    
**_"Yth re loaw jaka."_ ** He stopped less than a foot from the Jotun.    
"We are alone now, my Queen."

 

Loki leaned against the huge pile of gold behind him, and as he suspected, it held his weight, and he unfastened the clasp holding his robe together. Thor's expression grew more intense, and Loki beckoned him forward, pointing to the ground. 

 

“Kneel.” He said, a glint in his eyes that was not there a moment before. “Before your queen.” 

 

As the dragon slowly knelt, the elf pushed down his leggings, stepping out of them, and opened his legs. 

 

“Taste your queen again.” Loki commanded softly. 

 

Thor was filled with a new wave of lust and he did not need any further encouragement before he buried his face between Loki's thighs.    
  
He tasted the subtle saltiness of the elf's arousal, breathing in the scent deeply again and he licked at dark blue pussy, taking Loki's cock in one hand and spreading his lips  once again.   
  
This time he extended his tongue immediately, lathing against the Jotun's clit before he tasted deeper within him. Thor moaned against him in satisfaction, licking and twisting his tongue inside.

 

Several gold coins clinked to the ground as Loki leaned back further, laying upright on the pile of gold, his moans echoing over the sound of his betrothed slurping at his cunt. Instead of trying to dissuade the pleasure, Loki welcomed it fully, knowing his husband to be was eager to please and impress him. 

 

“Oh gods!” He moaned loudly, hand threading in blond hair. Pushing down, he buried his dragon's face further into his pussy, gasping as he did so. Already, his thighs were trembling with his imminent orgasm. He was so close! 

 

Thor gripped Loki's thighs, hiking them over his huge shoulders, flexing the writhing tongue in and out and against his clit. He could feel Loki's muscles tighten in with each movement of his talented mouth.   
  
Thor lifted Loki off the pile of gold entirely, being supported within the dragon's arms as if he weighed nothing at all and intensified his ministrations, eager to taste the gush of Loki's orgasm.

 

Loki gasped, and shook, holding onto Thor's head as tightly as he could, rocking his cunt against the king's face. He let out a short shriek, and gushed all over the dragon's face, shaking as he convulsed when Thor's tongue didn't stop working within him.

 

“N-no-” Loki whined weakly, but was unable to get down. Thor quickly worked him to another orgasm that had the elf screaming through it. 

 

Thor greedily licked up all the wetness from his pussy and inner thighs, and only after he was satisfied with it did he place Loki down on a level pile of gold and jewels.    
  
The dragon stayed between Loki's legs however, kissing his thighs and loosely running his tongue up the elf's spent cock and back down to tease the over sensitive clit before Loki was pushing his head away.    
  
Thor laughed, returning himself back to human standard.   
"Did that satisfy you, my queen?"

 

Loki looked positively debauched, laying on top of the riches. He looked down and saw the thick outline of his groom's cock and shook his head. 

 

“Let me see your cock, my lord.” Loki requested prettily, his legs still opened. 

 

Thor couldn't and wouldn't resist his request when asked in such a way that made the king's cock twitch in their confines. With another kiss to the soft skin of Loki's thigh, Thor started removing his formal garb.   
  
It fell heavily to the ground and he unlaced the leather breeches, sliding them down powerfully muscled thighs. Thor's heavy cock nearly sprang out, and the dragon stroked his ridged arousal.    
  
It was as big as everything else was on the king, and just as intimidating with its not-quite-human appearance. Precum was already shining at the very tip, which Thor smeared away with a brush of his thumb.

 

Loki's eyes widened. Thor's cock was  _ massive _ , and the elf closed his legs slightly as he looked at it. It was long and fat, and had a slight metallic sheen to it, with a thick, pointed head, wrapped in foreskin, and what looked like  _ studs _ along the top portion. Huge, heavy balls were nestled neatly underneath it, but Loki was now afraid. 

 

There was no way Thor wouldn't split him in two with that thing. 

 

Thor saw the apprehension in Loki's expression as soon as he saw his cock.    
"You've never seen a dragon's cock before, have you?" He surmised with a smile, and he advanced upon Loki, kissing his legs and running a thick warm hand up the raised blue lines of his legs.    
  
"Here, my Queen," Thor pulled Loki to sit up more while still upon the treasure mound, taking his hand and guiding it to his thick cock and wrapping his slender fingers around its girth.

 

Loki's fingers weren't even  _ close  _ to touching and he shied away, but Thor held him close, murmuring ‘that's it, my Queen’ in his ear as the curious elf began to pump his hand up and down. 

 

“Say it again-” Loki breathed into Thor's ear, and he noticed how the dragon seemed to shake with satisfaction as he did so. “Call me your Queen!” 

 

Thor growled and it sent a shiver through the elf. 

 

“I'll let you rub your cock against my cunt.” Loki whispered. “But we will consummate our marriage tomorrow night.” 

 

Thor growled his answer, breath even warmer as a tendril of smoke escaped his open mouth.   
The opportunity was extremely tempting even without being able to sink the elf on his massive cock.   
"I understand, my queen."    
  
Thor loved calling him that almost as much as Loki loved hearing it, and the dragon grasped Loki's hips, pulling him closer to the king to press  his length against Loki's wet lips and the anticipation of his sent a pleasant shiver down the larger.   
  
He moved the pointed tip along the Jotun's slit, parting them to feel the wonderful heat against his aching head. He had to fight the urge not to take the elf right then and there, on top of his grand horde.

 

Loki's eyes closed as his betrothed rubbed his cock along his lips, moaning softly at the wonderful pressure at his clit, and his head tipped back slightly. There was nothing wrong with letting the dragon, so eager to please him, rub his massive, textured cock along his pussy. If he was to be queen, and he  _ was _ , he would have to keep Thor satisfied as well. If Loki wanted his name lauded in songs and books, he would need his husband's enthusiasm. Letting the dragon get some action before their wedding would help. Then a possessive thought came over him-

 

“You're mine, do you understand me?” Loki asked, his hands gripping Thor's forearms strongly. “You are  **mine** . There will be no one else, do you understand?” 

 

He had to make sure he had complete control of the most powerful dragon in the kingdom. 

 

Thor was surprised by the sudden claim and the ferocity of which it was said, his intense ruby red eyes leveling Thor's with a serious look and the grip on him emphasizing his words.   
  
It was the most erotic look Thor had ever seen, and upon the elf it was all the more seductively demand.   
  
"I am yours completely, my Queen." Thor's voice was deeper, and the answer was accompanied with a lick of flame dancing upon his tongue.    
  
"A servant to your every whim," as Thor spoke he pressed harder into Loki's soft and soaking cunt, his head grazing the silken outside of Loki's entrance.

 

Loki's breath caught when Thor's cock nearly slipped inside and he growled at his king. 

 

“Keep that cock out of me.” He hissed, and Thor's response was a rumbling moan that shook the pile of gold Loki was laying upon. He tugged at Thor's hair and pulled them into a kiss, moaning softly to encourage the dragon to rub harder. 

 

“Spill your seed upon my cunt.” He whispered, his voice hitched.    
  


Thor's entire body quaked with pleasure, and his ridged cock was slick with Loki's juices. His claws clutched at Loki's sides as if it were the only thing keeping him from impaling the elven Prince.   
  
With a growl that rumbled through the room and within Loki's chest like loud thunder, Thor came. Jets of white erupted from the tip, splattering his bride's bright pink clit and dark pussy lips with the hot spend.    
  
Thor crashed their mouths together in an opened mouth wet and growling kiss as finally his cock was spent.

 

Loki moaned softly, shivering as he looked down to see the still warm cum cooling on his cunt, and pure curiosity took over as he dipped a slender fingertip in it, and licked it. Thor groaned at him, obviously with pleasure, and Loki smiled. The taste wasn't bad. But a thought came to him and he pulled Thor in for a soft kiss. 

 

“Would you allow me to use my magic to ensure I do not become pregnant?” He asked quietly. “I would prefer to wait... To plan better.” 

 

Thor didn't answer immediately. He instead let his hands slowly travel up Loki's thighs and waist, tracing the swirling lines on his body.   
  
Children were something he wanted and it was something the kingdoms expected. To wait was not a request the king had expected.    
  
But, his queen was not denying him children, just to plan better. Loki would need to be prepared what to expect from a half dragon baby, and while the maesters of his kingdoms assured the unioning would still yield health children, it may be an ordeal for the smaller elf's body.    
  
Finally Thor grunted, nodding his head to the Jotun.    
"Until you are prepared.."

 

Loki let out a sigh of relief, and he kissed Thor. 

 

“Now,” He murmured, gently pushing the dragon off of him. “I need to find the perfect jewels.” 

 

\----

 

The dragon's hoard had not disappointed the elf, who was currently instructing a dragoness with clever hands on where to weave in the golden threads he had found in a corner of the room. The silk was lovely and it shifted ever so slightly in the light, and Loki was rather pleased. 

 

In fact, he found himself  _ hoping _ Thor would like the outfit he was having them make. 

 

Thor was on the opposite side of the room, making a point not to look or to listen to the elf's soft words to the seamstress.    
  
He himself was picking out things, and he currently had the massive emerald in his hands.   
He was entrusting it to an artisan gem cutter, and he was giving express directions for what he wanted to do with it.   
  
The scale on the other hand, would be much harder to craft, for while Thor was able to take it off if himself, the scale was impervious to any sort of fire or tools typically used for crafting, and the bearded dragon looked rather surprised to be working with such a material, his eyes lingering to the small spot on Thor's shoulder it had come from.   
  
But he ensured his king that he would have the piece ready in time to present to Loki.

 

Loki looked up to see his intended deep in thought, and it made the elf pause. Thor was trying very hard to impress him, thought the elf. It only made sense to try to be nice to the king. 

 

“Can you handle this?” He asked the seamstress, who nodded, absorbed in her work. Loki stood and made his way over to the dragon, quietly standing behind him. Then he leaned down and pressed a kiss against the scaled back of Thor's neck. This must've surprised the dragon, for he jumped, and one of his scales cut Loki's cheek. 

 

Thor realized it too late who it was at his back, and he turned to see a drop of red from the thin scratch on his queens face, and his brow furrowed in small worry.   
  
Thor cupped Loki's face, wiping the drop away.    
"Forgive me my Queen, I did not realize you were behind me,"    
  
The dragon realized that right before he had jumped, it was a kiss to his skin. It was an unexpected gesture from the prince, but the realization brought a warmth to his chest and a small smile to his face.

 

The smile on his groom's face let Loki know he was right in assuming Thor wanted affection and comfort, and Loki could give that to him. So he straddled Thor's lap, sitting upon it. 

 

“Now we've both made each other bleed.” Loki said quietly, and kissed Thor again, this time on the lips. Big hands settled on his hips, and the elf pressed his body against the dragon's. The warmth in his husband to be's chest and stomach made the elf feel so comfortable. 

 

Thor greatly enjoyed the contact form the prince. Considering their first moments meeting, the dragon had thought Loki would carry that anger through.   
  
But the Jotun was far more complicated than that, and Thor pressed a kiss to his temple, and to his neck.   
"Let me pleasure you again," The king moaned into his long slender neck.   
  
Already the dragon wanted more of what they had just shared, wanted to feel and taste the delicious feat between his queen's legs and his desire was felt again through the leather of his pants

 

Loki shook his head, blushing. Despite the fact that he also wanted it too, his dragon would have to learn restraint. 

 

“No, Thor.” He whispered, still letting the king kiss him. “I mean it, or I shall stab you again.” 

 

Thor made a gruff sound.   
"That might be worth another taste." The dragon mused out loud, gently nipping and sucking a spot on Loki's neck just below his jaw.    
  
But a firm hand on his shoulder made Thor flicker his tail, very reluctantly pulling away and looking back up at the prince.    
  
Tomorrow the king would have his every way with the elf, and do more than just taste him.    
But Thor was not particularly known for his patience.    
  
He slid one large paw to cup Loki's ass, pressing him harder against his lap. "My queen~"   
  


Loki looked down and figured he rather liked seeing Thor beneath him like this. 

 

“Tomorrow night,” He breathed, leaning in. “Tomorrow night, I shall sit upon your cock.... It will be my throne for the evening.” 

 

Thor let out a low, rumbling growl beneath him and Loki grinned at the noise. How it thrilled him so!

 

The door opened and Laufey's voice floated in, and quick as lightning, Loki was off of Thor's lap, standing next to him. He looked down at his shoes, rather than his father, shame turning his face purple. 

 

“How are you getting on with my son, my lord?” Laufey asked Thor, striding into the room, surprised to see what looked like three or four different projects happening at once. 

 

Thor growled quietly, a tendrils of smoke wafting from his nose as he spoke but it was the only show of annoyance he portrayed before standing.   
  
He included his head to the Jotun king, giving a broad toothy smile.    
"King Laufy, my apologies I did not expect you." he greeted, and he wrapped a thick arm around Loki's waist to pull him in closer.   
  
"I do believe he is beginning to warm up to this old scale." Thor wanted him to leave, if only to continue to convince the elf for another round.   
  
"Your accommodations were to your liking, I assume?"

 

“Yes.” Laufey said, rather distractedly as he looked at the dragon's arm wrapped tightly around his son's waist. Despite suing for peace, it did not mean the old elf's prejudices were long gone. “Mmm, very well. Loki? May I have a word with you?” 

 

Loki looked up, his face still purple, and he gently took Thor's arm from around his waist, and walked with his father to show him what he had been preparing for Thor. 

 

_ “Do not be greedy, child.”  _ Laufey warned in a pleasant undertone.  _ “I do not want any of our enemies to assume you are here to usurp the dragon's wealth.”  _

 

_ “How could you dare to think I would forget how the world will now scrutinize me?”  _ Loki asked, managing to not look affronted.  _ “I am merely cementing the king's desire for me, and establishing my role as queen. It will appear over the top to our kind, father.”  _

 

Laufey looked unconvinced, but he turned and smiled at Thor, excusing himself to meet with the dragon ambassador Thor had sent to secure Loki's hand in marriage. 

 

Thor watched the older elf as he left out, and after the door was shut again he didn't miss the look that crossed behind Loki's eyes when he finally turned back around.    
  
His eyes narrowed slightly, as there was still a tinge of purple coloring his bride's cheeks.   
The dragon took the few steps to close the space between them, wrapping an arm around him and tilting his head up.   
  
"What troubles you, my queen? What did he say to you?"   
Thor had always found Laufy's mannerisms stiff, strict and even a little suffocating, and the was for the brief time he had known him through negotiations.   
  
Thor was not overly fond of the elven king.

 

Loki shook his head, forcing a smile up at the dragon. 

 

“It doesn't matter.” He said quietly, his hands running up the front of Thor's big chest. “Now... I do believe you were trying to convince me to allow you between my legs again.” 

 

Deflection always worked. 

 

Thor gave him a look that told him that the matter wasn't dropped, and it wouldn't be. But he was also determined to get another taste of his queen. He dropped his hand to his hip.    
  
"Loki. I do not like lies.. intentional or otherwise. It bothered you, whatever he said, didn't it?" He pressed a kiss to his neck, pulling him flush against his body.    
  
"I don't want you unhappy."

 

Loki jerked back slightly, a look on his face that the dragon couldn't read. 

 

“Do you mean that?” He asked as Thor pulled him flush against his body again, his eyes burning to know the answer. “Swear you mean it and I'll let you take me right now, right here.” 

 

Thor growled, reverberating it deep in  his chest. The fire that had been there burned hotter and he nodded his head in answer.    
  
"I swear, my queen, that I meant what I said. I want more than anything you to be happy here."   
And he did. He would not accept anything less than Loki's complete and utter contentment.    
  
The dragon picked him up from the ground, his obvious arousal now prominent under the elf.   
His word was a bond, as a dragon and as ruler, a swear was nothing to be simply said.

 

Loki realized he was being carried to the king's rooms, and curiosity burned inside him to see where his intended laid every night. Everything about the room was massive, just like Thor. The ceilings were high, and a huge double doored balcony had a breathtaking view of the mountains opposite them, the slowly setting sun capturing the beauty of them even more. 

 

A huge fireplace was built into one of the walls, and a bed that could fit at least eight people was draped with all kinds of warm looking furs and silks and various pillows. But Loki saw the bookcases lining the walls, filled with books, rolls of parchment, and various treasures interspersed. Above the fireplace mantle, a huge glittering shield with the draconian symbol for THOR was proudly written across it in gemstones, all pure and sparkling. While Loki was not dissatisfied with his own personal chambers, he knew Thor had purposefully kept it sparse. He knew the dragon would have guessed the elf's preference to stay in more luxurious accommodations.  

 

Slowly, Loki crawled onto the massive bed, discarding his clothes as he went, and wrapped himself in a fur throw, breathing in the scent of his king. 

 

“Undress.” He ordered simply, letting the blanket open as he sat with his legs spread, showing his glistening cunt to his king. 

 

Thor did not hesitate, his molten hot gaze traveling up and down the Jotun and he growled with thick arousal.   
  
Piece by piece his ornamental clothing was removed from his body, and Thor took the perfect opportunity to show off by flexing his impressively muscled body. Scales lined his shoulders and spine down to the long winding tail.    
  
His cock hung heavy between powerful thighs and he climbed into bed, stalking Loki like he was prey.    
"Does my form please you, my queen?" Thor asked, noticing the ruby red eyes drinking in the sight.

 

Loki nodded, a smirk on his face as he took in his fiance. 

 

“Oh, yes, my lord.” Loki answered, as he began to crawl backwards up the bed, staying just out of reach of Thor, who followed him until the elf was sitting against the headboard. “Yes, this pleases me very much.” 

 

A big heavy hand ran up the top of his foot, feeling the lines that went up his leg, and another hand went behind his head and pulled him in for a kiss. The elf let out a muffled squeak as his nipple was pinched and played with. 

 

“I should let you know that I will not always give in to your pretty words.” Loki muttered against the dragon's lips, who he was sure was feeling rather triumphant at having convinced Loki into his bed despite the latter's original objections. 

 

Thor grinned widely.    
"Is that so~" Thor would test that theory out, thoroughly. "I can be awfully-," he pinched the other nipple, earning another squeak. "- convincing."   
  
The dragon pressed his fiery hot body against the prince's, his ridged cock sliding against his wet pussy lips and along his blue member.    
  
He placed wet kisses along his neck, marking as he went down to pick and suckle his tit, moaning deeply.   
He felt Loki's hands run through his long blond hair, tugging him and urging him to bite and tease harder, which the dragon did eagerly.    
  
"You're so wet," Thor purred when his cock ran back along Loki's slit.

 

Loki whined at him softly, pulling Thor up to kiss him. 

 

“Don't... Please don't hurt me.” Loki whispered, and he felt very small in his betrothed arms. “I'm much too small for you to be rough.” 

 

The dragon chuckled and it was a deep, pleasing sound, which put Loki at ease as his fiance wrapped an arm under him to help him lay down. 

 

“Wait-” Loki objected as he felt two thick fingers spread his cunt. “Wait- I want to do more... play more.” 

 

Thor purred, a slow smile spreading on his face and his eyes portrayed his delight.    
"As you wish, my queen."    
  
He was very good at play, and he was determined to make Loki see stars and unable to leave his bed until their wedding.    
  
"You're so beautiful," Thor licked and nipped along his throat again, taking in the deep sweet scent of his arousal. He swept his fingers along Loki's clit, stroking softly and smearing his slick up his cock.    
  
His tail flickered behind him, caressing against the soft skin of the prince's thigh and Thor reclaimed Loki's mouth, tongue exploring his mouth even deeper.   
  


Loki's eyes shut, and he moaned at the way Thor's body was touching his. His fiance was so big in every way, and Loki wondered briefly if that was due to his power or if Thor merely preferred his human stature to be big. 

 

Thor's finger dipped inside his cunt, gently stroking along silky walls, making Loki gasp into their kiss. The elf noticed his dragon's tail was moving further up his body, snaking along the inside of his thighs. The scales somewhat perturbed him at first, but then the soft way they caressed his skin made him tremble in want for more.    
  


Thor was pleased that Loki didn't shy away from his tail, and he crept it further to his soaking slit as he moved his long fingers within him.    
  
The tip of his tail was able to curl and move just as deftly as his fingers, if not better as it slipped and wrapped it around the prince's cock as his hot mouth sucked his nipples again, tugging and licking.   
  
"I'm going to explore every inch of your body, memorize every line and worship your beauty."   
He scissored his fingers inside his Jotun.    
"You're so tight.." he moaned against him.    
  
Thor would have to prepare him a lot more than he had initially anticipated, before he would be able to take the dragon's fat cock.

 

Loki sighed, relaxing against the bed, eyes sliding shut as his body was gently stimulated. The dragon's thumb was coated in Loki's wet, and it was swirling in between his ass cheeks, gently teasing the tight little hole. The elf groaned softly, spreading his legs for Thor. 

 

This was the most his body had ever been stimulated before, and soon he was gently rocking against the fingers probing his holes, and thrusting up into the gentle grasp his fiance's tail had on him. 

 

“I-I'm going to cum!” Loki gasped, tensing up as he gushed over Thor's fingers, both holes tightening around the thick digits. 

 

Thor moaned, rocking his hand inside the elf as he rode through his first orgasm. He was clenching so tight around his fingers, the dragon couldn't even pull his fingers out until Loki relaxed a little.   
  
When he could finally pull his hand free, Thor lifted it to show the Prince his soaked hand and he made a show of licking it off, closing his eyes and humming as he did.    
  
Blue eyes flickered back open to Loki's, his pupils for a moment slitting in pleasure.    
"You taste so pure.."    
  
He kissed the Jotun so he could taste himself, pinching his hard nipples.   
His tail still lingered by Loki's wet thighs, stroking his quivering legs.

 

Loki moaned into the kiss, squealing when his nipples were pinched, but Thor kept their mouths firmly locked. His dragon picked up his hips, readjusting him, and the elf gasped loudly as he felt the tip of Thor's tail probe his asshole. 

 

“Thor!” He tried to wiggle away as the sensation was too strange for him, but he was pinned down. Slowly, the tail filled him, its girth slowly widening the deeper it pushed, and Loki let out a choked moan, thrusting his hips up to rub his soaked cunt against Thor's ridged cock. 

 

“P-please-” Whined the younger, hands gripping his fiance's shoulders. 

 

Thor answered his pleas, posing at his entrance and slowly pressing the tip of his cock in. Loki was so tight still, and the dragon had to pull out, and press back in, slowly stretching him more before he could even get the tip in.   
  
The Jotun Prince cried out in a mix of discomfort and pleasure, and Thor made sure to keep moving his tail within the elf to make sure he was always feeling more pleasure than pain.    
  
The way Loki was rubbing against him in need was intoxicatingly erotic and Thor licked and stroked his leaking cock as he pressed in again, this time able to sink a little further.    
  
But he felt so damn good. The tightness around him was silky soft and cooler against his heated intrusion.   
"Relax my Queen," Thor hushed in a tone so low it rumbled in his chest. He slid in further, until he was planted firmly against Loki's soaking cunt.

 

Loki felt like he couldn't breathe. His body was shaking from being stretched, and from the stimulation to his backside. Even though his king was telling him to relax, Loki was finding it hard to do so. It hurt, so badly. Thor's girth was  _ huge _ inside of him, and it felt even more so with the dragon's tail moving inside of him. But even with the pain, the pressure against a spot inside his cunt was rather pleasing, and he rocked slightly, gasping loudly as a ridge rubbed against it. Slowly, with his fiance staying still, Loki rocked on the thick dick inside of him, and soon his whimpers of pain became lesser, interspersed with more moans of bliss. 

 

“My lord, please move.” Loki requested in a shaky breath, mewling when the dragon nipped at his neck gently. 

 

Thor began rocking within his bride with a pleasured grunt, moving slowly to make sure he could adjust accordingly and not rip him.    
  
"Oh my Queen," Thor moaned breathily, teasing teeth making a path to his pointed pierced ear, nipping his earlobe and ghosting a hot whisper of a breath.   
  
"You feel so good,"    
In fact, Loki felt better than he could imagine even with tasting him from the inside. The way his tight channel clenched around him was tight, but he got so well within him.   
  
The king began moving his tail in the opposite with his slow leisurely thrusts, moaning his name when Loki dug his nails into his armored shoulders.   
  


Loki was trying to relax still, but he found he just couldn't. Thor was much too big, and the elf found himself crying slightly from the pain. His betrothed was doing everything in his power to make it more pleasurable, and a big hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly, in time with the thrusts. 

 

“Oh-” Loki gasped as the ridges pressed harder against that spot inside of him, and Thor noticed. The dragon angled himself to thrust up into the spot, making Loki gasp even louder. “Oh!” 

 

The prince's cunt contracted and then gushed all over the thick cock inside of him, making both groan out at how tight Loki had become with his second orgasm.  

 

Thor was completely unable to move within the elf, the constrictions keeping him firmly in place. He could feel the gushing barely being able to spill out in between.    
  
He moved his tail out first, and he leaned down to taste the cooling spend on his lower stomach with a long tongue,    
  
When he felt Loki release just a little, Thor pulled out only enough to take the Jotun by the hips and flipped him over, and sank back inside with a satisfying squelch.    
Juices dripped down his inner thighs, and Thor leaned into him, hand in his thick black hair to turn him for a kiss.

 

Loki screeched as Thor sank into him, shaking in the dragon's embrace. His fiance was groaning loudly above him, and thrusting a bit harder. The elf hadn't realized till he was on his stomach that his hips had been hurting from how spread his legs had been. 

 

“Ohh! Oh! Please be gentle-” Loki cried, and immediately Thor slowed down, growling. The king's thumb was in his tight asshole again, alternating between massaging and fingering. Loki felt like he was going to cum again. 

 

Thor moved still slowly within his bride but he kept his grip in Loki's hair.   
He bit at his shoulder, leaving a  purple mark that he soothed over with his tongue.   
  
This position allowed the dragon to move a little more freely within Loki and he thrusted long and slow, his fat cock shining with slick and he moaned his name as another bite was placed next to the first.   
  
He moved his finger from the elf's hole and teased the tip of his tail back in, pressing further to stretch him more than he had before and pulling another squeak of pleasure from the smaller man.   
  
He picked up his pace when Loki relaxed a little more, and one large hand gripped his thigh and raised it so he could thrust into him deeper.

 

Loki's eyes rolled back and his back bowed as he came without warning, his hole tightening around the tail and cock inside of him. Thor roared above him, and brought his leg up a little higher, and switched to squatting behind the elf, mounting him. Loki cried out into the many pillows, clutching at them desperately, his body shaking as another orgasm was quickly worked out of him. 

 

Thor's cock was milked again within the Jotun, and he could feel himself getting closer to his own release with the beautiful cries echoing through the room.    
  
The dragon growled lowly against Loki, and the elf felt teeth on either side of his bared neck, grabbing him possessively as he slowly started to rutt into him again.    
His clawed hand grabbed at Loki's thigh again, leaving thin dark lines until it was hooked under his hip and forcing Loki's lower half off the bed.   
  
Each thrust was met with another mewling cry that spurred the king on, growling and grunting. The closer he was getting, the less careful he was with his bride, although still never being too hard.

 

Loki craned slightly and realized Thor was feeling hotter than before, and then saw his intended’s face had changed again- he had a massive muzzle that was gripping him, holding him in place. Instead of terrifying the elf, his cunt twitched in arousal, and he moaned softly, trying to hump back onto the cock and tail that impaled him. 

 

“My powerful dragon king-” Loki panted, and urged his king to thrust faster. “Fuck me! Fuck my cunt!” 

 

Thor's breath was hot and moist on the back of his neck and Loki wondered what it would be like to ride Thor's fully transformed dragon face. He seized up, cumming again with a loud cry as his groom fucked into him harder, his pussy squelching with each long thrust of the fat dragon cock. 

 

Thor braced himself against the twisting metal headboard, his cunt so slick and tight that the dragon's entire body shook with his own thunderous orgasm.   
The king roared, thrusting deep and pinning Loki down as he spilled his hot seed inside his tight elven pussy. It felt almost searing inside the Jotun's body, sending a thick heat throughout Loki's entire body.   
  
Thor rode him through their climax, slowing down only after he stopped pumping the smaller full with cum.    
He released his neck, licking the marks that had been left by sharp teeth.    
His tail slid out of him, and with his now-normal looking mouth, placed soft kisses against his neck and shoulders.

 

Loki let out a sob as thick globs of hot cum slid out around Thor's softening cock, and he wiggled away, panting as he realized he was still aroused. He whined at Thor, reaching for him again. 

 

Thor crashed their mouths back together without hesitation, the fire still dancing in the back of his mouth.    
He was both surprised and extremely pleased that Loki still hindered for more, and the dragon king was more than willing to give it to him.   
  
Instantly he sank two long fingers back into his sopping cunt, pushing out both of their juices as he moved in and out, thumb rubbing his clit in slow circles.    
His other hand wrapped possessive around Loki's throat, pinning him down to the cushions.

 

Loki couldn't wriggle away even if he had wanted to, and he gasped quietly, whining more as his eyes rolled back. Thor was fingerfucking him without mercy, and Loki tried hard to focus on the dragon he would call husband in less than a day's time. 

 

“K-kiss me.” He begged, eyes rolling back again as his orgasm drew closer and closer. 

 

Thor pulled him in for a greedy kiss, moaning into it barely letting either of them get breath while the king added a third finger.   
  
The elf arched his back, wrapping his long legs around Thor's hips and he dug his nails in anywhere he could, his head tossed back in the throes of pleasure.   
  
The dragon re entered his tail into Loki's worked hole and constricted around his fingers in another body rocking climax almost immediately, soaking his hand in another wave of orgasmic cries.    
  
Loki fell limp against the bed, catching his breath as much as he could. His legs and cunt burned. Before Thor, the most his pussy had encountered was a half a day's worth of gentle, lazy masturbation when the prince's lust could not be slaked and duties would not bother him.

 

“Oh, my king.” Loki breathed out, his body gently picked up and cradled in Thor's seated lap and big arms. A fur was wrapped around the both of them, and Loki curled further into the warmth radiating from the dragon's chest. The little elf was tired beyond measure, and the gentle stroking on his cheek from a large finger had him nearly drifting off. 

 

Thor could do nothing but smile at the half asleep man in his arms, overcome with a new wave of fondness and he nuzzled into his damp hair.    
  
"You are so much more perfect than I could have ever dreamed, my queen." Thor spoke softly, but it rumbled none the less with his spent satisfaction.    
"Rest, my sweet." He encouraged, knowing that he had exhausted Loki beyond doing anything more than that. 

 

Loki opened one red eye, and a small smile on his blue lips graced his pretty face. 

 

“Did you dream of me?” He asked, his voice quiet and tired. “I dreamt of you...” 

 

Thor nuzzled into his hair, kissing his temple. 

 

“You didn't have a face... there was only fire.” Loki whispered, and he felt Thor stiffen slightly. “And you raged about, and I was scared... Whispers that had been filling my ears by elven courtiers told me dragons were awful beings, and that you would feast upon my dead carcass had plagued me.” 

 

He looked into Thor's eyes. 

 

“I was scared... so scared.” He admitted. “But everything was wrong... every single thing. I see now why dragons are indeed a noble race... look at you.” 

 

The dragon was looking down at him, his expression unreadable.

 

Loki put a hand to cup his cheek, and sighed. 

 

“I've no doubt I shall come to love you very deeply, my lord.” 

  
That warmed Thor to the very core far faster than any fire could, and it was plain as day written across his face.    
And though the king was already developing a fondness for Loki, he hadn't expected the elf to admit the same any time soon.    
  
Love.    
  
Thor had never truly been in love. He had had countless nights with nameless dragons, and the occasional other beings. He had learned much about pleasing and play. But he had never fallen in love.   
  
But when he looked down into that beautiful crimson, Thor wondered if this was what it felt like to start falling.    
Because this felt nothing like those days passed. He felt an attraction to Loki the moment he had laid eyes on him, and the possessive desire to shower him in affection and riches was something he had also never felt .   
  
The dragon laid back with Loki still in his arms, holding him flush against his body and his tail came up to wrap around them as well.   
  
He found himself far more eager for tomorrow to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was pacing back and forth. He had just sent the seamstresses to Thor's rooms with instructions on how to dress him. The door for their shared room opened and servants filed in, carrying items in their arms. These were lesser dragons, for many still had draconian features present in their human shape, yet Loki still found it startling, how beautiful their scales were. 

 

“His majesty sends his warm wishes and hopes his dressings will be to your liking, my queen.” Said one, bowing low. They set the items down on the table and Loki looked at them briefly. No dragon made a move to help him dress, however. 

 

“Am I to dress myself?” He asked, almost indignantly. 

 

“My queen, King Thor has ordered none shall touch you unless you give permission. King Thor said the queen is a priceless jewel and none are to tarnish his beloved treasure.” Said the head dragon, bowing low once more. Loki's chest puffed out slightly, and he grinned. 

 

“Well... Well.” He said, looking absolutely pleased at the high regard his groom held him in. “Well, you all must help me dress, so I give you permission.” 

 

The dragons set about instantly, and soon Loki was standing in front of large mirrors, taking in his appearance.

 

Delicate clothes swathed his body, making it appear light and airy, and the soft fabric was nearly the same shade as his skin, but jewels interspersed through the fabric made it glisten and gleam. Around his waist, a sash of silver glittered, bringing attention to his slim frame, whereas a silver neck piece, nearly like a collar, but dipping down from the center of his throat into a point adorned his long neck. 

 

But the most impressive piece was the scale, which had been wrapped in gold wires to help it stay secured. The scale still proudly sparkled through the wires. 

 

Just on the other side of the door, the dragon king was too being dressed by his attendees. What Loki had chosen for him to wear surprised him in a very pleasant way.    
  
Traditionally the King wore something similar to the bride, but when Thor looked himself over in the mirror, he was far more pleased with this chosen outfit instead.   
  
He wore fine dark leather pants that accentuated his powerful legs. Around his hips was a braised golden chain that stood out so brightly against the black leather.    
Thor brushed his thumb along the gold plated emerald that hung at his hip. It was heavy and the weight felt good.    
  
A golden harness of the same intricate gold chain was all he wore on his chest, emphasizing the brilliant scales on his shoulders and spine. An expertly cut ruby lay right over his heart.   
The king's attendants had also told Thor that the Queen had a special request.    
  
Great red wings were folded elegantly on his back, and large twisting horns crowned his head, making his form seem all the more intimidatingly large.    
  
"My king," a soft voice spoke behind him, making Thor turn to the silver dragon girl standing behind him.   
"The preparations are finished." She bowed deeply, and beside her a larger dragon presented what would be a final gift to Loki.    
  
The massive emerald he had taken from his hoard have been carved beautifully into a crown befitting the dragon queen.   
  
Loki was looking himself over in the mirror when the door between their rooms opened. He turned, smiling as Thor came in, and the elf gracefully walked towards him, wrapping his arms around the dragon's neck. Large red wings unfurled and closed around them, creating a cocoon of sorts. The elf turned slightly, looking at them in awe, but a movement from Thor distracted him, as the dragon had placed something on his head. 

 

Thor opened his wings enough for Loki to look into a nearby mirror and gasp. 

 

The massive emerald from the king's hoard had been cut and carved into the most beautiful crown. 

 

Loki turned back to Thor, who pulled him against his body, wings closing around them again. 

 

“Do we have time to make love?” Loki asked in a breathy undertone, his lips catching his groom's. 

 

Thor growled his moan into the let's lips, his hands pulling him firmly against his own. But when he pulled away, he shook his head.   
  
"Not in the way I wish nor the way you deserve." He answered regretfully. The nobles had already gathered within the ceremony hall, which had been left as natural massive geode of the mountain from when the dwarves dug into it.   
  
"But the sooner we go, the sooner we finish, and I intend on not letting you leave the bed until dawn graces your sapphire skin.”   
He kissed him again, running his fingers along the scale around his neck.   
  
The doors opened from the hall, making both of them turn and look at the two copper colored dragons that came in and bowed deeply.    
"Your majesties, it is time."    
  
Loki walked hand in hand with his king, as they made their way down to the ceremony hall, which, despite all of it's natural beauty, had been decorated even more.  The deep purple radiated brilliantly with gold and silver accents, and Loki leaned into Thor's side, smiling up at him. His groom smiled down at him, and kissed him softly. The elf wasn't sure if it was a breach of tradition or not, but he could see several dragons looked uncomfortable with it. 

 

Suddenly self conscious, he looked down at his feet, which had jeweled slippers on, and then back up at Thor, who was continuing to stride forward majestically. After a moment, he looked around the hall and noticed someone was missing- 

 

“Wait-” Loki tugged on Thor's hand. “Wait- where's my father?” 

 

Thor's smile faltered somewhat at the question, and he glanced to where where the seat was still reserved for the elven king should he have changed his mind. And he was admittedly disappointed to see him missing.    
  
"Your father came to me earlier and expressed that he would not be able to make the ceremony." Thor answered softly. "I had hoped he would be able to make it, but.. it seems his other obligations have kept him."   
  
In truth, Thor and Laufy had spoken very briefly. Despite his desire for peace for the kingdoms and the steps he took to ensure it, the Jotun king had not prepared himself to see his youngest treasured son with the King of the enemy.    
  
Without him saying those words directly, Thor could read through the lines easily. He didn't want to see his child bound to the being he had been recently warring with.    
  
They made it to the altar, which was a large wide pillar of unsmelted ore of dark stone and veins of gold.    
The priestess that stood at the head bowed deeply, the shrouds over her body making her seem enveloped in smoke.

 

Loki let himself be pulled up go the altar, where both he and Thor kneeled, heads bowed as the priestess placed her hands on their crowns. 

 

“Centuries! Centuries of bloodshed between our kinds, but on this clear morn, we end it all in pursuit of peace. With the binding of King Thor, the Thunderer, the Stormbreaker, the Red One and his bride, Prince Loki, the Jewel of Jotunheim, we witness the physical binding of peace between dragonkind and elvenkind.” 

 

Loki was shaking under her touch, and Thor's hand gently squeezed his. He knew his father would not appear suddenly, and it left the young elf feeling hollow. 

 

His father had left him to fend for himself from the dragons after all. Even if he wasn't disowning Loki, he had left him without so much as a word goodbye. 

 

The elf did not register the words the priestess was saying, and only looked up when Thor's hand was under his chin, and rumbling ‘I do’. 

 

“I do.” Uttered Loki, as a tear rolled down his cheek, and he saw concern on Thor's face as he closed his eyes for their kiss. 

 

The crowd erupted into loud cheers, the nobles all standing up and clapping and roaring their approval.   
This day would be marked him history and taught through generations to come, and they were here to witness it in person.    
  
And though Thor smiled when they pulled away from the kiss, it did not reach his eyes. He thumbed the tear away as the priestess spoke again, raising her clawed hands to speak an ancient draconic tongue, meant as symbolic closure.    
  
Thor held one of Loki's hands in his own, and the priestess wrapped them loosely together in a green and gold cord, letting the jeweled tassels hang  at their wrists.    
  
She raised them up and the room erupted in another bout of cheers, and Thor led them back down the aisle, their bound hands still raised.    
  
The king wished to make his new husband feel better, but the fact his father had so suddenly receded from the ceremony was not only concerning, but even a little cruel.

 

As they left the hall and proceeded into the next one, Loki was scooped up in Thor's arms. His husband looked down at him, and gave him a soft kiss. They went into the feasting hall, where Thor sat with his bride in his lap, and Loki curled up against him, his expression somber for the time being. 

 

A goblet of wine was lifted to his lips, and the elf drank deeply, sighing at the taste as he closed his eyes for a moment. Thor kissed him again, and Loki leaned more into him for comfort. 

 

The crowd seemed oblivious to the new Queen's temperament as they all continued their boisterous celebration. The dragons were much more lively and loud than the elven dignitaries that had shown up as well, but a few were laughing and drinking with the dragon kind.   
  
Others had chosen to sit at their respective tables, here for symbology's sake and nothing more.   
  
Music drifted through the hall, bring the air lighter.    
But Thor was focused only on his bride that the lack of his happiness.    
"My sweet," Thor started, holding him closer and kissing the top of his crowned head.    
"I'm sorry your father chose what he did. But let it not reflect on your future. He is stuck in his ways right now, but he will come around. Time has a way of softening sharp edges."

 

Thor's gentle words soothed him a bit, but yet he still burrowed further into his husband's big arms. Softly, Thor was stroking his back, trying to provide comfort where possible. 

 

“I never thought I would be married.” Loki said quietly. “And never did I think my family would turn their backs on me.” 

 

Despite it all, the elf still felt some relief. He was now queen of a powerful kingdom, the first of his kind, and in time, he would bear powerful children, the very first nobles of their kind. 

 

Thor offered him a soft smile.    
"Look, my queen." The king urged Loki from his shoulder just enough to look out upon the hundreds of guests feasting upon the bounty.   
  
"These, these are your people now. They look to you for guidance and progress, and taking the both elven and dragon kind to a better future. See how happy they are for this day.    
You brought them this."   
  
Thor nuzzled a kiss into Loki's cheek as he looked over the mass of joyful people. "There are some things you will not be able to change, my love. But your greatness and power now succeeds the need for approval of one branch of YOUR new kingdom."

 

Loki looked out, accepting the gentle kisses placed down his neck and onto his collarbone, and saw indeed there was much to appreciate. Several dragons were wearing their scales, wings, tails, and horns proudly. Others had covered up with capes and shawls. Then he noticed a few fully formed dragon heads and necks were peering in through windows. One, a startling citron yellow caught his eye and briefly nodded its head, the light catching its dazzling sparkles. Loki nodded back, and he swore the dragon smiled. It was impossible for him to discern whether or not the dragon was male or female, but he supposed he would learn that within time. 

 

“You're right, my lord.” Loki murmured, then looked up at the blue eyes looking down at him, and smiled. “It is almost as if my life begins anew... with you.” 

 

That seemed to bring a great comfort to the king, and they kissed. Cheers erupted over the crowd and Loki looked to see massive platters of all kinds of foods were being wheeled out and placed onto great tables. The elf's stomach rumbled, as he had been much too nervous to attempt to eat. 

 

Thor couldn't help the smile and food was placed in front of them, looking just as exquisite as everything else the dragons made.   
  
Huge portions of meats of boar, deer,  and other large game, as well as imports of fresh fish, as here in the mountains, sea food was an incredibly valuable delicacy.    
  
Fruits and cheeses accompanied the meal, as well as several dozen cup bearers to fill everyone's goblets with a fine red wine.   
  
Thor took a piece of meat and pressed it to the Elf's lips like he had done with the wine.    
"May you never hunger, My queen."    
It was an old saying, and one that embodied all that Thor would do to ensure his queen was happy.

 

Loki accepted the food, and kissed his husband, chewing slowly, making sure as he pulled back, that his husband's eyes were on his throat as he swallowed.  

 

He lifted a goblet to Thor's lips. 

 

“And may you never thirst, my lord.” Loki whispered, watching as Thor took a hearty draught. The elf slipped some of the layers of cloth off his shoulders, exposing the upper part of his back, which he laid against Thor's chest, relishing in the skin to skin contact which he had so quickly become accustomed to. 

 

They ate, while dragons and the few elves in attendance came and made polite talk with them. Eventually, enough food and wine was lifting Loki's spirits. 

 

Thor was extremely happy when he heard Loki laugh at a comment from a black scaled dragoness, who seemed to be taking an extra interest in the blue queen, her silvery dark eyes sparkling with interest in the foreigner.   
  
Thor kissed Loki's bare shoulder, his arm tightening around his waist. The Jotun was loosening up with the strong wine, and was allowing some more of the wrappings to fall loose and Thor slid his warm hand through them to grip the bare skin of his stomach.    
  
"You look tired ~, I think it may be time for us to... retire." Thor purred into the elf's ear. "Our guests can continue well enough on their own tonight."

 

Loki turned his head, allowing his face to gently slide across Thor's warm skin, smiling prettily at his husband. 

 

‘Patience, patience.” He chided, rather merrily. “I'm talking with our guests, my dear husband.” 

 

Thor growled lowly against his neck, and Loki giggled at the sensation. He ignored Thor pawing at him, letting his husband do as he like while he continued to greet guests. 

 

“Thor!” He gasped between a dragon and elf, turning to level his husband with a look, closing his legs off from the tail that had snuck under his wraps, and tickled his cunt. 

 

Thor groaned wantonly, giving a pout as best a dragon could, still running the tip of his tail along Loki's thighs.    
  
"Let us have a little fun, my queen," Thor urged quietly in his ear again, but the smile was blatantly obvious.    
"Keep talking,.. I want to see how long you can last before the conversation ends."   
  
He moved his hand within the wrappings, teasing his nipple under the fabric.    
"We can make it a game~" he suggested slyly.

 

“It's not a game if everyone  _ knows _ you're doing it.” Loki growled, but the elf had come up and Loki greeted him as was their customs. Thor's hands had forced his legs open again, and his husband's tail was slowly moving in and out of him. 

 

_ “Yes, my husband has been most welcoming. I hope your accommodations are suitable?”  _ Loki spoke, grateful for the cover of the table. He was getting wetter by the second. 

 

_ “Yes, my Queen. Such a beautiful home you have now. You do remember my visits to your father, King Laufey? Yes? Excellent. Well, I do recall when you were much, much younger-”  _ The elf was rambling on and on and Loki was beginning to grow impatient, but courtesy called that he should make an effort to listen. Thor pushed more of his tail in, causing Loki to jump. He turned and looked at his husband, rage barely concealed. The elf had stopped talking and was looking between the two royals in curiosity. 

 

_ “Ambassador Forlí, are you staying much longer with us?”  _ Loki inquired, a graceful smile smoothing out his face. The ambassador replied that he was.  _ “It appears my husband has an urgent matter to which we must attend. If it pleases you, I would very much enjoy having tea with you before you leave us.”  _

 

The ambassador replied nothing would please him more, and left with many bows. 

 

“I'm going to stab you.” Loki said in an undertone to his husband. 

 

Thor laughed heartily. "That will end only one way my queen," but the dragon had still not removed his tail and was still moving within the elf, making him angrier with each passing moment he became wetter.    
  
"And you're clearly enjoying it, are you not?" He leaned in to kiss Loki who moved his face out of the way, but still Thor kissed his neck instead.    
  
"Does this mean I win?~" he purred the growl, not doubting for a moment that Loki would probably slap him once they were in private.    
His blue gaze flickered to the elf he had just been speaking to.    
  
"Or perhaps we could find some else to converse with," he slid further into him, the thickness stretching him.    
  


Loki hid his face in Thor's neck, his mouth opening wide and body shaking slightly as he was stretched. At a certain point, Thor's tail became extremely thick, and Loki was certain his husband had pushed more of it in, enough to mimic the thickness of his cock. 

 

“St- mmm...” Loki closed his eyes, and realized it was darker after a moment, Thor was closing one of his wings over them. “Stop! If anyone has noticed what you are doing, they will surely be more suspicious with your wing covering us like this!” 

 

Yet Thor still kept the thrusting of his tail consistent and Loki was going to lose his mind. A dagger appeared in his hands, and he thrusted it into Thor's side, shushing him with a finger. 

 

“Ah-ah!” He shushed. “We mustn't let our guests know you've been stabbed, or they may ask why.” 

 

Thor growled in pain, but he still didn’t lose his small smirk, again impressed that Loki went through with his threat even in such a public setting.

“Ohhh,, you’re going to pay for that one, my queen.” Thor growled and put a hand on the blade and melted it, leaving only Loki’s hand on the wound, with his over the elf’s.

 

Thor did lower his wing, however, and he only withdrew his tail most of the way. Instead he curled the tip to tease Loki’s clit again, leisurely.

His own arousal was obvious, pressing hard against the Jotun's lap. The king was losing patients, something he never had a lot of to begin with, and his eagerness to leave with his queen was becoming thicker as he licked the finger that Loki still had raised.

 

Loki dropped his hand down, and tried to resist the way Thor's tail was toying with him. When the tip dipped and pushed past the tight pink furl between his cheeks, Loki sat up straight, and tugged on Thor's golden harness. 

 

“Bed.  _ Now. _ ” He muttered, smiling gracefully as he was picked up, and held strategically to hide how wet he had become. 

 

"I thought you'd never ask," the dragon grinned.   
  
Thor addressed the court with as polite and succinct retreat as he could growl out before he was whisking his queen away from the grand room and into the stark quiet of the halls just outside.   
  
But Thor didn't wait until they were in the privacy of their bedroom. He turned Loki so that his legs wrapped around his thick waist, allowing much easier access to his pert ass, still wet with Loki's slick as they walked.   
  
The king covered Loki's moaned and gasps with his mouth, cupping the back of his head to deepen it.    
When finally they were in their room, Thor all but slammed the door open and back shut and deposited the elf on the bed with himself right on top of him.   
  
Thor's tail was working deeper inside of him, and Loki groaned as it left his tight hole, allowing Thor to practically rip his leathers off. The dragon made to remove the gold harness, but Loki objected. 

 

“Keep it on!” He pleaded, using the golden strands to pull his husband to his body again, rubbing his soaked cunt against the dragon's thick and hard cock. “Mmm- rip these clothes away from my body.” 

 

Thor complied with a vicious eagerness, and he did as his queen requested. The cloth shredded not only under his cleared, but his teeth and the claws tipping his wings, making quick work of removing all the cloth.    
  
What remained, however, were the jewels , silver chains and high metal collar, as well as the single scale around his husband's neck.    
Thor loved how the red and gold stood out so beautifully against Loki's sapphire skin.   
  
The dragon reclaimed his mouth with a smoky kiss, his clawed hands running the length of his bare body and his tail slipped right between the two perfect mounds of his ass, sinking into his warmth.    
  
His ridged cock pressed against Loki's cunt, and while he had intended on teasing him, Thor found he didn't want to wait any longer at all, and he plunged deep within the dripping hole.   
  


“Thor!” Loki gasped, and arched up, his mouth open in a loud whine. Had his husband not been opening him up underneath the table with the girth of his tail, Loki was certain he would've ripped. Still, it felt so good against that one spot that Thor had been purposefully teasing while he had his queen in his lap. The jewels dug in slightly around his waist where Thor was gripping him tightly. Moaning as the elf's legs were put over the dragon's thick, powerful shoulders, Loki grasped the sheets as Thor began to rut into him. Within moments, due to the teasing his husband had subjected him to, Loki was  _ squirting  _ over his husband's fat prick, a wild scream coming from his mouth as Thor continued to fuck him through it. 

 

He roared with pleasure, feeling it dripping down to the bed and instantly the wet sounds of their fucking turned into lewd squelching and he didn't give his queen any time to recuperate.    
  
All Thor could think of was making him do it  **_Again_ ** .   
He thrusted his tail just as hard as he fucked into him, and with his long legs still over his shoulders Thor pulled Loki off the bed and against him, nearly folding the Jotun in half.    
  
He fisted his black hair, crashing their mouths together in an intense snarling kiss.    
  
Loki was sobbing into their kiss, and he body seized up again in Thor's grasp on him, and he came again, squirting his wet down Thor's thighs. The suspended position gave him nothing to hold onto but his king's shoulders, and he cried out again when he was hoisted up higher again, driving Thor's cock even deeper inside of him. With him being stretched out, his husband took advantage of it, fucking him with fast, but deep strokes that took the elf's breath away. Had he not prepared his magic when he had asked Thor about children, he was sure their first time the previous night would've ensured a pregnancy. 

 

Thor grabbed him again for another kiss, and the elf let out a shriek into it, as both his pussy and cock came out, the latter having been rubbed between the tops of his thighs and his stomach. 

 

The chains and jeweled tassels clinked together, because Thor was far from done with his Queen.    
He picked and nipped his open panting lips, letting him drop back down onto the bed with Thor still inside him.   
With a deft hand he turned Loki over, scooping him back up into powerful arms and laid his back against the dragon's chest. His hands were hooked under his knees again and he was off the bed with the king pistoning into him.    
  
Loki had reached up, grabbing onto Thor's thick horns for leverage, crying out louder and fueling his infernal lust.   
  
The elven queen wasn't sure how much more he could take as he squirted again, this time off the bed and onto the floor. His face was purple from blushing, but it did nothing to allay his insatiable husband, who was fucking him however he wanted. Loki was stretched for him, and wet, and still so tight. Tugging on his husband's horns, Loki let out a strangled gasp as Thor's tail entered him again, and pushed even deeper inside, filling him up to nearly the same girth as his cock. He could feel them rubbing together  _ through _ the thin membrane between his pussy and anal walls, and he let out a groan, his mouth permanently open. 

 

The sounds coming out of his husband were nothing short of erotic, and any words Thor might have been willing to throw into their passionate entanglement had devolved into guttural growls and roars of pleasure.    
His hand found Loki's neck, forcing the elf to nearly look straight up and Thor's teeth grazed his soft blue flesh of his shoulder, his tongue following a raised line with hot puffs of smoky breath.   
  
Each thrust was bringing him closer to his own release, and Loki's wails of pleasure were like music. Slick was coating the insides of his thighs, dripping still and keeping the thick scent of arousal hanging in the air.    
  
He moved his hand from his neck to Loki's abandoned cock, his hand coating from his previous spill now making his cock shine with each furious pump of his fist.

 

“N-no! Too much!” Loki cried out, looking down, his brows raised up and his mouth open as his let out a whine. The overstimulation was beginning to cause him pain, but yet his body seemed to be receiving signals more delayed, because another orgasm came to the elf. Thor fucked him through it again, then laid them forward, hardly missing a beat as he continued to fuck hard into the queen. Loki was kicking, trying to get away, but Thor locked his jaws on the back of his neck again, keeping him in place as his rutting became more hurried and there was hardly a rhythm to it. 

 

Thor was almost single minded at this point, somewhat aware of Loki's pleasured thrashing below him, his cunt constricting around his thick cock inside him, and all at once, the dragon thrusted deep and his body tensed as he roared through his climax.   
  
Loki was pumped so full of the kings seed that it was already leaking out around his stretched hole through each small thrust Thor milked his cock with.    
It took several long moments before Thor stopped moving all together,  with a grunt and a whine from the elf under him, slipping himself out.    
  
His tail followed, but his hold on Loki's neck was the last thing to go. When he did, there were clear marks and scratches on the metal from the possessive bite.    
  
Thor turned his limp husband onto his back, a totally glazed look overcoming the Jotun's expression and the dragon smiled, nipping and licking his earlobe, growling his complete satisfaction.

 

It took a few moments for Loki to come to, so overwhelmed were his body and mind at having been fucked so thoroughly. Already, his ass was sore and he knew he wouldn't be able to walk without some discomfort the next day. Thor was gently cleaning his body of their spend with long soft licks from his tongue, and it made Loki shiver. Thor had transformed even more during their consummation of their marriage, as Loki noticed his arms and thighs were more scaled and much thicker. It must've been how he was so easily able to handle Loki. 

 

Thor cleaned his husband thoroughly, when when met with whining gasps when a hot tongue slipped between his thighs. Thor kept him well pinned by just a hand on his hip as the elf was so completely exhausted he would do little else than voice his disapproval.    
  
But Thor was not cruel, despite the temptation to devour his cunt again, the dragon instead finished and returned back to his Queen's side.    
He wrapped his arms around Loki to pull him in closer, his body even hotter than usual after their coupling and it banished whatever cold could have crept in from the snowy winds outside.    
  
He finally was able to find words again within the common tongue, and he pressed kisses to Loki's temple.    
"My perfect queen, my jewel," Thor spoke soft words as complete contrast to his earlier actions.    
He would make sure Loki's attendance were extra careful, and would have some soothing herbs and salts to soak in to ease his body.

 

Loki looked up at his husband, and smiled softly, exhaustion clear on his face. 

 

“Thank you, my lord.” He said quietly. Thor quirked a scaled brow at him, confused as to why his queen was thanking him. “Thank you for easing my sadness earlier. Already, you know how to tame my moods.” 

 

Thor smiled at him, and Loki motioned for the dragon to cradle him in his arms again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We may see more of these two in the near-ish future ♥


End file.
